Not Looking for Romance
by lisaluu
Summary: Izuku was going to school to become a professional dancer, not having time to look for a relationship. But when an angry, attractive blonde turns his way, he may not have to look very far.


The air was cold and frigid, piercing my thin jacket and t-shirt easily. My breaths came out in fast puffs of steam from the exertion. Oh how I hated running. One of the worst activities I could be doing at 4 o'clock in the morning. My body radiates warmth from my core but my fingers still felt the bite of the season. It was only August but at 4 o'clock in the morning it was barely over 45 degrees outside on a good day. I wasn't so lucky today having left the house this morning wearing my standard running shoes, a pair of baggy heavy sweatpants, a t-shirt and a hoodie. My cord from my music player bounced with every step I took, swaying like a pendulum counting my heart beats. My mind wandered away from me when I went running but today my mind was strangely focused. Was it the cold that kept my attention? Maybe a squirrel running by to climb one of the tall trees surrounding the path pulled me away?

No, the tightening in my gut that made me want to keel over was definitely nervousness for my audition in a few hours. The most important audition for my life so far, setting the course for the rest of my career. The most prestigious dance school in the country, UADA or Unified Adult Dance Academy.

I swallowed hard and grasped my turning stomach, my feet jogging to a stop. I sat down on the grassy slope that led to the stream below me. My fingers slid through my murky green locks easily. Even with my hair naturally this curly it was never tangled. I was born lucky or so my mom always said. Born with a natural charm that pulled on people's hearts.

I never wanted to do ballet, but that's what mom wanted. Ever since dad died a few years ago she has always wanted me to work hard for a life better than theirs. Ballet was a very prestigious gift. Very few are able to make it a profession and only those that have, graduated from UADA, giving substantial reason for my nerves.

I let out a deep sigh and hung my head between my knees, staring at the wet strands below me for a moment before standing up and moving back to the sidewalk. I tapped my toe before I continued my jog home.

I wiped my feet on the mat just inside the door and glanced at the small numbers on our microwave. 5:22 am. Perfect. I stepped over the threshold and removed my shoes, placing them on the small wooden platform provided and made my way to my bedroom. I opened my door and quickly found a change of clothes, taking them with me to the bathroom down the hall. After a short shower to scrub away the sweat from my run, I got out of the steamy stall and wiped my hand over the mirror to clear the image. My face was red and splotchy from the heat but I looked fine otherwise. I toweled myself off and dressed myself hesitating as I passed my thigh. The deep pink scars there the constant reminder of my past and what I sought to change about myself. My brow furrowed and I continued slipping on my pants. I made a quick easy meal that was light on the stomach, packing the remaining portion in the fridge. It wasn't even 6 yet but mom could eat when she woke up.

I thought about going to a new school with new people, who knows maybe bullying won't be an issue this time. Though I had freckles and curly hair I was actually around 70 percent Japanese. My brown eyes with a slight monolid and pale complexion were the most obvious signs but my short stature didn't help any. Though I was almost 22 I still stood at a measly 5'3" where most of the men my age were nearling 6'. It burned me alive inside. My eyes narrowed and my lips tightening as I recalled the unpleasant information. My whole life I had been teased for my height. I have lived in America my whole life having been born here but my father was Japanese American and my mother was full Japanese. My father met my mother while on a business Visa in Japan. They fell in love and my mother moved to America to be with him, but he died when I was 10. That wasn't too long ago the grand scheme of things, but I remember how I always called him "All Might" because he was the strongest person I knew. I sighed and placed my dishes in the sink. I went to my room and grabbed my duffel bag, it had all my practice gear in it and my shoes. I checked for my train pass once more before throwing it over my shoulder and leaving the house. I left a short note on the table for my mom with her food, locked the house and started making my way towards the train station.

UADA was massive! I arrived 10 minutes before the doors opened and 1 hour before my audition just to try and explore for a bit. It was gorgeous, with high vaulted ceilings and murals. I waited at the front admiring the building, tumbling forward when I was slammed into from behind. My eyes widened at the sharp pain I felt in my lower back. I coughed hard and twisted my body to land on my feet again. Just barely making it and falling into a crouched position. I breathed hard and clutched my side near where I was hit. I looked up at the person who attempted to knock me over, laughter resonating through the air from two girls who were giggling with sadistic smiles.

"Whoops, I must have not seen you since you're so small." They began to laugh harder now and I glanced behind them just in time for two massive blue slushies to be splattered all over them. The ugly screech they let out was most welcome.

"Whoops my hand slipped." A short girl said behind them. They whipped around with their mascara dripping in dark lines down their faces and their previously flowing locks sticking to their faces.

"How dare you-"

"My, my, I should really watch where I'm going. Maybe if we both had we could have avoided that. Silly us." She smiled at their shocked and enraged faces. "Hurry now! You wouldn't want to look this disheveled for your audition. Hurry to the bathroom it's around the corner!" She pointed them in the right direction and shooed them away. When the banshees were gone, my savior came to help me up.

"Are you okay, Midoriya?" She asked extending her hand to me. I smiled at her, giggling slightly, what an entrance. I took her hand and let her help me up.

"I'm okay, thanks for the help"

"Of course, darling, no need for thanks!" She giggled. The cute nickname we acquired as kids from our parents, came easily in the interaction. Ochaco was my best friend since middle school, bonding over our mutual involvement in dance. We met at a dance school my mother had enrolled me in that summer.

"Sorry, I ruined our slushies" I couldn't help but let out a bark of laughter.

"Totally worth it." She grinned and the doors started to open allowing possible future students inside. A long high pitch sound went over the intercom before a woman's voice could be heard around every corner of the massive campus.

"Attention all applicants of UADA. Everyone should have received an information booklet at the gate. Please open to the map that will guide you to the correct location for your audition. Please explore the campus while awaiting your audition time. Tardiness will not be tolerated. Good day." The speaker cut out and Ochaco ran back to the gate and grabbed a booklet from a man in a suit that was handing them out. Having arrived earlier I pulled my booklet from my pocket and flipped it open. It was thick with fold out pages and everything. The table of contents showed there was the school rules, map, uniforms, class times and locations and a bunch of other stuff all crammed in this "booklet" that was far thicker than anything I had seen. I grimaced at the thought of reading the whole thing. Ochaco came back over and clasped a hand on my shoulder, the glint in her eyes made my stomach drop.

"Don't look now, but there's a hot guy over there checking you out." My cheeks felt warm and I glared at her.

"I'm here for education and practice. I'm not looking for romance!" I huffed and I started walking towards where the ballet department was, ignoring her huff. I noticed that Ochaco wasn't next to me and I turned around to see what was keeping her. She was a good distance away waving to someone excitedly. I followed her gaze to see a group of boys a bit farther away. A boy with bright red hair and pointy teeth was waving back just as enthusiastically. He started to walk over the small entourage following after. I watched the interaction quietly, seeing the way Ochaco smiled at the red head. The gears started turning and realization hit me. Ochaco was in love with the boy. I frowned unhappy with this tidbit of information that she kept from me. Ochaco turned back and waved for me to come join them. Uncrossed my arms, I gave a deep sigh and joined them, Ochaco giddy with excitement.

"Midoriya! This is Kirishima! He's my neighbor and a good friend." she smiled gestering to said boy. I gave her a suspicious glare.

"Right, a good friend." she caught onto my obvious disbelief and changed colors quickly from a fair complexion to a more pinkish hue. I smirked at her fumbling and turned to face the small crowd.

"Nice to meet you." I said holding out my hand for him to shake. I gave a small smile hoping we could leave soon, I didn't do well in crowds and the courtyard was filling fast.

"I like hugs!" He said and pulled me in tight. I gasped, my eyes widening. I was not expecting any kind of close contact and I tensed hard fighting back the urge to just push him off. After a second he stepped back with a huge grin on his face.

"Oh! Where are my manners! This is Bakugo Katsuki." He said throwing an arm around the blonde wearing a deep scowl. His blonde hair was spiky looking and his eyes were red making me think he could have minor albinism. His face was scrunched up in almost disgust at the chipper boy leaning on him.

"Don't fucking touch me, Shitty Hair." He said pulling a hand out of his pockets and pushing on Kirishima's face.

"Don't mind him, he says that but we are actually best friends not that he'd ever admit it." He said laughing. I decided I liked this kirishima, he had good vibes. Katsuki on the other hand had serious personality flaws, no manners at all. I smiled a little as he introduced the two others with them.

"I'm Kaminari, but you can call me Denki!" The boy with slightly longer blonde-yellow hair with a strange black mark in it leaned over and stuck his hand out towards me. I smiled and shook it.

"Midoriya Izuku, nice to meet you." The other boy was Sero. He had black hair with small eyes and an almost cheshire cat smile that stretched wide but wasn't scary at all. We shook hands as well and started discussing which classes we were auditioning for and what times we were going. I could feel the gaze of Katsuki on me and tried hard to ignore it but it started to get on my nerves. My eyebrow twitched and I decided I had had enough I glared at him and pulled on Ochaco's arm.

"I need to go get ready, are you coming or are you going to stay longer?" She looked startled for a moment before she grinned and said her goodbyes. We started walking towards the ballet department and we hadn't gotten 10 feet before she started questioning me. I knew they could still hear me but my irritation with Katsuki's rudeness foreshadowed all the manners I seemed to have in that moment.

"So what did you think of them?"

"They seem like nice people.." I answered genuinely. They seemed quirky but overall every one seemed alright. Minus a very irritating blonde.

"What about Bakugo? He was checking you out earlier!" I gave her the most bored look I could muster.

"Not my type. Plus he has a shitty attitude." I turned my chin up at the thought.

"Hah? Come say it to my face!" He yelled, all of his friends laughing and holding him back. I turned and stuck my tongue out at him. His expression seemed to soften slightly but I didn't think about it, turning back started laughing and we continued getting further away from the laughter behind us and the angry shouts.

We finally entered a large building 10 minutes before my audition. I ran to the provided locker room and stripped in a stall quickly pulling on my training wear with practiced speed. It was tight but comfortable. I walked back into the locker room and pulled my shoes from my bag. A loud bang from the door echoed in the smaller space making me jump slightly, pausing in lacing up my shoes to see who was coming in. Imagine my surprise when a scowling blonde hot head turned the corner.

"You're in the ballet department." I said dead panned not believing for a second this tall, broad, macho build was getting into a leotard.

"This locker room is shared with the Breakdancing Department." He said dropping his bag onto the bench. He wasn't subtle with the way his eyes roamed my figure, and my gut twisted in disgust. How vulgar.

"Mind keeping your eyes to yourself, Dickhead." I spat going back to lace my other shoe. He growled in anger and I ignored him favoring to stand and place my bag in a locker, removing a lock and my necklace. I closed the door and placed the lock on it. I unclasped the hook on my locket and brought it behind my neck, clipping it with ease. I touch it for a second and then turned my back on him and walked out of the locker room.

Now that I think about it, that was the nicest locker room I have ever been in. I stood in front of the door seconds before my audition started. My mind was calm but my heart was racing. Blood rushing from the nervous adrenaline making my palms sweat. I took a deep breath and pushed the door open stealing my eyes with determination. I stood in front of 5 judges that sat behind a long table, folders and notepads splayed in a messy but organized way in front of them. I took one last deep breath.

"Midorya Izuku, I'm here for my audition for the ballet department. Please watch me." I smiled at them, confident but not cocky. I heard the music start and felt my mind fade and let the melody take me away.

I'm sure my face wasn't very attractive right now, my utter distaste for my current situation was very noticeable as I locked eyes with the blonde across from me. Ochaco hit my arm laughing, her red cheeks caused by the strong alcohol in her mostly empty glass.

"Lighten up, Izuku! We all passed! This is supposed to be a celebration but you look so yucky." She complained. She had always been a lightweight, not even two glasses in and she was giggling and red faced. I forced my gaze downward and decided not to let this asshole ruin my night. I made it into the most prestigious dance academy in the country, I'll be damned if I don't enjoy myself. I decided on a drink and raised from my seat making my way to the bar. The club wasn't super packed, after all in was early evening on a Tuesday, people were still setting up for the entertainment planned for later tonight. I leaned on the bar and motioned for the bartender, a man with round glasses pushed up his nose came over wearing a dress shirt and black slacks. I didn't think it was a good choice of dress considering his working environment.

"Tequila on the rocks please." I said placing my ID on the counter for him. I was 22 but still got mistaken for a teen because of my flawless skin and short stature. He peered down at it and glanced up at me. He seemed satisfied that it was a match and fetched a glass from the wood counter behind him. I noticed Katsuki lean onto the counter next to me. His pose looked relaxed and his face was still the same color it had been before so it looked like he hadn't drank anything yet.

"Why the fuck do you hate me so much?" He asked after a moment too long of silence. I cocked my head in his direction, searching his face for why he cared.

"Hate is a strong word. It should be reserved for the truly awful things in life. You're not worthy of it in my opinion." I started. I could see his features tightened like he wanted to say something but was taking the time to process my words. I turned back forwards as my glass was put down in front of me.

"Name for the bill?" He asked picking up a previously discarded iPad. "Deku" I responded. Katsuki gave a confused look. " it's so people dont try to put things on my tab." I offered as an explanation. He grunted I suppose as a confirmation that he heard me. I decided to just remain at the bar and took a seat. I brought the glass to my lips and the cold liquid poured over my tongue and burned my throat. I swallowed and put the glass back on the wood surface. Katsuki sat on a stool, one still between us, I doubt it was intentional but I appreciated the space. This brat had pissed me off more times than I can count and I barely knew him a week, must have been a new record.

A glass was put down on my left and I turned to see a man with a sly grin sit down on the seat next to me.

"Hey, can I buy you a drink?" He asked. I could smell the alcohol on his breath and I held back my gag at his proximity. I didn't appreciate the gross attempt at a pick up line though to be honest it wasn't unexpected. I was looking especially good tonight. I knew I was attractive without much help but tonight I wore a tight red shirt tucked into black leather pants with a halter black jacket. My green hair finally had a new style. I had decided that with a new chapter towards my career I wanted to make some changes. My usually unruly green curls were parted on the right the strands falling close to my left eye. I looked at the disgusting piece of garbage and smiled sweetly.

"Fuck off" I said, my face morphing into a glare. The man frowned at me and his hand moved towards me but I just grabbed his wrist and twisted violently. He cried out in pain and I threw it away from me. He cradled his arm to his chest and took several steps back.

"Maybe you'll listen the first time next time." I said and took another sip of my drink. Katsuki had a smirk curving his smooth lips and I just looked at him for a second. Giving him direct attention i looked at every feature on him intent on giving him a full assessment. I had to admit, Katsuki was very attractive. Piercing red eyes that seems to be naturally in scowl that gave him an intimidating aura. Blonde spiky hair that looked soft with flawless skin, sharp features and perfectly straight white teeth. He was tall, maybe around 5'10" possibly even 6' with broad shoulders and lean but defined muscles. He was built but not bulky, a perfect in between that made my heart beat speed up. I tilted my head up at him, not sure why but the red eyes that fell to my neck had such a lustful stare that made me feel desirable.

Yeah, he would be a great make out session but he wasn't nearly ready to be boyfriend material. Besides, as far as I know he's straight so why the lustful looks. I turned back to the bar with a ghost of a smile tugging at my lips and finished off my drink. I motioned for a refill and the bartender took a minute to come back over before pouring more tequila in the clear glass.

Katsuki shifted to the stool next to me and I couldn't say I really minded. I was curious what his deal was after all. He asked for a scotch neat and it was poured quickly as the man was being pulled away.

"Name?" He asked and I'm not sure why but before I could stop it I said. "Put it under Kacchan." I could feel the smile tug at my lips and the alcohol's influence finally won me over, I giggled. Katsuki nodded at him a tilt to his lips and took a gulp of his glass.

"I don't hate you. You've just got a shitty attitude and a wicked temper..." I mumbled, coming back to the topic at hand. I knew that he was listening but I was just thinking out loud.

"You're hot as fuck but that's about all you have going for you from what I can see." I took another sip of my drink.

"Oh yeah.." I looked up realizing I was actually curious about that.

"Aren't you straight?" I pointed at him accusingly. "What's the point of trying to get me hot and bothered if you aren't even going to act on it, huh?" He seemed to hesitate for a second, I just kept talking.

"Do you like vagina?" I asked casually.

"Of course" he said probably a little too quickly for someone who should be confident in his sexuality.

"Do you like dick?" I asked. He hesitated again.

"Never gave it any consideration before." I glanced at him. This brat was super tempting but I'm not going to just go along with it for some temporary pleasure.

"Then go find someone to experiment with, I'm not easy." I said and turned around intent on going back to join the others who were still happily chatting away right where I left them. Katsuki grabbed my wrist and stopped me from being able to take another step.

"I don't think you're easy. But you are the first person I've felt this attracted to regardless of gender." He said his voice starting to raise, his empty glass on the bar behind us. I narrowed my eyes at him and stood straight to turn towards him.

"So what? You gonna take me out to dinner first?" I asked. I couldn't help it, this guy did weird things to me.

"Do you want me to?" He asked taking another step towards me his body was so close to mine now. The height difference really stood out, he was over a head taller. I couldn't help but giggle again.

"You're so tall!" I said between laughing fits. His expression seemed to soften a bit more. His arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me against him. I looked up at him and pouted. He swallowed hard and I could see the control that he was trying to show. I couldn't deny the urge to kiss him was strong but I was more stubborn than that.

"You didn't answer my question." He said. It took me a second to remember his question was but then I smiled. I leaned up as I pulled on his neck and I pressed my lips to his cheek.

"Ask me again when I'm sober." I murmured against his ear and pulled away from the hot skin. He was frozen in place and the scarlet that covered his cheeks was adorable. I smiled at him and winked, twisting back around swaying my hips as I walked to the table. Katsuki seemed frozen in place and the sight was so strange I couldn't help but giggle.

"Deku!" Ochaco yelled as I approached. She was falling all over the place. The other three at the table didn't seem to be any more sober. I put my hand on her shoulder and started pulling her towards the exit.

"Thanks for having us but I'm going to take her home now! We will see you guys at school." I waved at them. They were still rowdy as hell as Katsuki returned to the table, smacking Kirishima away when he tried to hug him. The fading crimson on his face made my stomach warm, I didn't know if it was from the adorable picture of the blonde trying to wrangle three drunk idiots or the alcohol but either way, it brought a smile to my lips.

Izuku rolled his neck, the joints popping like bubble wrap. After 8 hours of classes and 4 hours of practice, he was exhausted. Most of his classmates had gone back to the dorms by now with the last few heading for the locker room. He sighed and began his finishing stretches, the soft music from the speaker filled the otherwise silent practice room. He sat down onto the floor and put his legs together leaning over and gripping his heels. The slight burn in his calves and hamstrings felt good. He waited there for several seconds before the door opened and someone came in. He looked up to see Katsuki standing by the door.

"Well, to what do I owe the pleasure...Kacchan" The grin that spread his lips was irresistible making him dashly handsome.

"Oh, so you do remember that night." He said shoving his hand in his front pockets. Rocking back on his heels. Izuku took a second to stare at him, his chest remained pressed against his legs.

Katsuki was wearing standard break dancing clothes everything was baggy but his black shirt was sleeveless and the front slimmed down to just a thin cloth over his chest. His abdominal muscles glistened with sweat from the workout he had also just been put through. Izuku could feel his blood pumping even as it had finally calmed down. He looked way to good right now.

"Did you need something?" Izuku asked switching his stretch to a butterfly split. His ankles came to his groin and he leaned to the floor, spreading his arms in front of him. Katsuki watched him move, the flexibility stirring his dorment arousal.

"I came to ask you again. Will you let me take you out?" He asked. If he wasn't confident it didn't show. Izuku pondered it for a second. He didn't know why but Katsuki had acted differently since their first meeting. He was kinder even somewhat shy which was incredibly endearing. He had a nervous half grin and was rubbing the back of his neck out of habit. Izuku bit back a smile. Katsuki was making it hard to resist him, but he still wanted to tease him a bit. He sat back up and locked eyes with Katsuki. Slowly he spread his legs, straightened them and arched his back as he shifted his legs until he was in a perfect full split. He leaned onto his elbow and smiled at him.

"Come help me stretch" he said and Katsuki didn't hesitate. He crossed the room until he was standing behind him and kneeled down. Izuku was sitting up at this point, waiting for him to make a move. Katsuki raised his hands to his shoulder blades and gently pushed him forward. Izuku let him push him down to the floor and tilted his head to look at him out of the corner of his eye. His stomach pressed against the hardwood floor and his hair falling over his face was too much for Katsuki to resist. He leaned over him and nuzzled his face into the back of Izuku's neck to inhale his scent. Like flowers and pine, it was bizarrely enticing. Katsuki's hands drifted along his back to clutch his waist and he let out a shuddering breath trying to control himself. He pulled himself away and turned around trying to keep from pouncing on the man which was becoming increasingly more difficult. Izuku smiled and stood to his full height of 5'3" stretching his arms over his head. Katsuki remained turned and shoved his hands as far into his pockets as possible.

"Yes" Izuku said. "Yes?" Katsuki asked slowly turning back to face him.

"Yes, I will let you take me on a date. Provided that you can remain a gentleman through the entire night." He said smiling. He had just shown him that he wasn't going to take advantage of him even though he could easily. Katsuki finally smiled, it was faint but it was still there.

"I'll meet you at the train station on 7th at 11am on Saturday, if you are okay with that?" He asked, his voice sounded relieved. Izuku smiled at him, "I'd like that."

Saturday couldn't come soon enough for Izuku he had spent the last 4 days just choosing his outfit. He wanted to look nice but stay within his fashion sense. He came up to the station 5 minutes before 11 wearing a blue t-shirt with bold white block writing on it that read 'I'm prettier that your girlfriend' with a cropped Jean jacket. His black skinny jeans ending with black knee high boots with a 3 inch heel and a row of small spikes up the back of his calf from the very bottom of his heels to the top of his boots. His hair was styled slightly with his hair a little more tame than usual and a part on the left side of his face. His eyes accented by his winged eyeliner and mascara. He tapped his phone as he walked up starting to send a text to Ochaco so she knew where he was incase something went wrong and he needed a rescue. He knew he could count on her for that.

He leaned against a support beam texting his friend before a new text showed up at the top of the screen. It was from a number he didn't know but it read 'you look amazing! Just wish you'd look at me.' He frowned at it for a second before looking up and meeting eyes with Katsuki who stood 10 feet in front of him holding his phone. He smiled and closed the distance.

"It's great to see you." He said and Izuku giggled for a second. This guy would be the death of him. His hair looked the same as always but he wore a black dress shirt with the top two buttons undone and the sleeves rolled to his elbows, his dark jeans held up with a leather belt and his brown dress shoes finishing his gorgeous look. Izuku melted a little at just how gorgeous he is. His muscles were easy to define through his shirt and it made Izuku want to squirm.

"Should I have dressed nicer? You look like we are going somewhere fancy." Izuku asked.

"Nowhere fancy, I just wanted to impress you. You look perfect." He said planting a light kiss to his forehead. Izuku cheek turned a little shade of pink from the fluttering in his chest.

"Well you look great." Izuku complimented. It was only fair considering how he had already given him butterflies. Honestly, what was he doing? He had told Ochaco that he wasn't looking for a relationship but then again, he didn't look for this it just showed up in the form of a handsome man with a bad attitude. Well, he was definitely different from when he first met him. Izuku wondered what sparked the change.

"Shall we go?" He asked offering his elbow for him to take. Izuku couldn't help but laugh a little at how over the top he was being at his request of a gentleman, but he took the offered appendage anyways and started walking out of the station towards the shopping district. "So where are you taking me?" Izuku asked.

"I wanted to take you to a movie if your okay with that?"

"What movie?" Curiosity peaked his interest.

"I wasn't sure what you would like but I asked round face and she said you had been wanting to see_ Avengers: End Game_." Izuku's face lit up. Of course he had been wanting to see it! He was a huge superhero fan and had watched all Marvel and DC movies to date, not much of a comic fan though.

"Good choice." Izuku smiled at him, and Katsuki's face melted into a real smile this time instead of the tiny half smiles he gave so far. Izuku smiled in return, this wasn't going to be bad after all.


End file.
